


you're brewtiful

by pinwheeled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this an eternity ago, just your typical barista fic, kinda a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: Wonwoo's feelings are as strong as his (hatred for) coffee.





	you're brewtiful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I still have my junhoon and I swear I'm writing it but I've been so busy this Christmas (with my carolling gigs) I don't want to rush it and compromise the quality so I'm going to just finish that by the end of the year okay 
> 
> Meanwhile enjoy some meanie hehe

Wonwoo hates coffee.

 

It’s like a universal fact, a definition you’d find under his name in the dictionary. His friends know to never let him near coffee, or to offer him any of the distasteful drink, even if he stays up late at night to finish the history essay due tomorrow.

 

However, life happens and Wonwoo finds that all the efforts he has made so far to avoid coffee is coming to vain as he pushes the cafe door open after staring at the _We’re hiring!_ poster for a heartbeat too long. 

 

“Wonwoo, _what the hell_?”

 

Soonyoung takes an exaggerated double take at the sight of Jeon Wonwoo, Year Two history major, standing behind the counter in Carat Cafe. Wonwoo heaves an equally exaggerated sigh, and urges his friend to make his order and not make his life difficult. “One latte please, but for the love of God, Wonwoo, why’d you pick a _cafe_ of all places?” “Here’s your change, the pay is good and it’s near school, and my lust for extra allowance is _so damn strong_ that I can’t smell the coffee over it.”

 

Screw that, Wonwoo cringes at the strong waft of the sickening smell as he makes Soonyoung’s daily fix. The latter wants to stay to talk to Wonwoo about his questionable decisions, but he has a lesson to attend.

 

“How’s work so far, Wonwoo?” The manager, who kindly hired Wonwoo the moment he enquired about the job (An act of kindness? Maybe Wonwoo wished that he would reject him instead, but _well._ ), walks out from the back kitchen where he is always sleeping. “It’s alright, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan, a pretty, long-haired boy who looks like he walked straight out from a shoujo cafe-themed manga, is nine parts caring, one part sassy, and ninety parts sleepy. He studies psychology at the college an hour away, but the owner of the cafe is a close friend, so he works here and helps him to run the store. “You’re the best, Wonwoo,” he coos, ruffling the younger boy’s hair affectionately. Wonwoo thinks maybe Jeonghan’s kind affection will motivate him to stay and do a good job, this boy could probably just look at you and turn your insides into goo.

 

Just as he thought about how Jeonghan could win half the country over with a hair flip, _Specimen 1_ appears, pushing his way through the cafe doors and leaning over the counter, calling for Jeonghan. Choi Seungcheol, major in sports science and studying in the same college as Jeonghan, and also head over heels over him. Jeonghan’s feelings towards him are ambiguous, but he always looks amused when the other shamelessly flirts with him. Wonwoo has learnt to step aside whenever Seungcheol wants to order something, and lets Jeonghan serve him instead. As Jeonghan subtly flirts with Seungcheol at the cashier, he walks to the other side of the counter and looks around the cafe, observing the customers. It’s an early Thursday morning, and there’s only handful of people. His eyes land on a tall guy who’s peering at Jeonghan and Seungcheol amusedly over the rim of his cup, and Wonwoo can’t help but notice that he has beautiful eyes.

 

_Okay, that was kind of really gay, but he really is good-looking._

 

Wonwoo continues glancing at this certain guy, waiting for him to lower his cup so he can see the other’s face. And when he does, he turns to look straight at Wonwoo. 

 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

 

The male stares at Wonwoo, who can’t seem to tear his gaze away. The corners of his lips quirk up, and he puts down his coffee, stands up, and leaves the shop, the Christmas bells hung on the handle jingling as he walks out.

 

A few days after that, he walks out of the changing room to see the tall male chatting with Jeonghan, and his voice is a low baritone, and his canines show when he smiles, and his eyes crinkle when he laughs, and Wonwoo can’t look away. At some point in time, he catches Jeonghan looking at him, and then turning back to the male and laughing, “Really? Yeah, he’s not bad.” Wonwoo doesn’t want to know what that means, but he looks over anyway, to see the tall male smiling at him. 

 

_Okay, nope, not going to have any eye candy on this guy, but shit, he looks like an overgrown puppy, and that’s so cute._

 

The next time Wonwoo sees him, it’s a busy evening, with groups of students coming in to study for midterms. Wonwoo has been pulling all-nighters as well, a stash of lecture notes hidden beside the counter so he can cram as much information as possible during the pockets of free time at work. It’s so busy that he can’t even look at those notes right now, and he feels his crankiness showing at the amount of orders coming in. Wonwoo is already trying not to growl at customers, and the strong smell of coffee screwing with his brain is making matters worse. He knows the tall dude is standing at the counter, watching him work, and he really tries to look as normal as he can making cups of _hell-water_ but he has a frown plastered on his face, disgust for the drink evident on his features.

 

“You know, you can’t make coffee with such an unhappy face. It’ll make the coffee as bitter as you.”

 

Wonwoo’s head snaps to the male, and up close, he looks a lot younger (and more handsome). he glares at the male, and mutters, “Don’t tell me how to do my job,” as he passes the Americano over, electricity shooting up his rm as their fingers brush against one another.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare to. Except that it’s my shop you’re working in.”

 

The male grins, and waves goodbye, leaving a shellshocked Wonwoo staring at his retreating back.

 

“ _Jeonghaaaaaan,_ why didn’t you tell me!” Wonwoo moans into his hands as he prepares his heart to be fired. “Just because you’re staring at him half the time he’s here doesn’t mean I have to tell you anything, not my fault you just _had_ to be rude on your first interaction.” Wonwoo groans again and downs a cappuccino that he brewed a while ago. “ _Holy-_ is that _Jeon Wonwoo_ , _drinking coffee_?” Soonyoung gasps dramatically from the seat next to the counter. “This guy, whoever it is, is _magic_. Making Wonwoo, of all people, drink- wow,” he shies away from Wonwoo’s pointed glare, "Who is he, Jeonghan?” “Kim Mingyu, he studies business at my school. And Wonwoo? I wouldn’t worry so much about getting fired. I think he likes you too much for that to happen.”

 

Wonwoo flushes a bright red, and for the first time in his life, drinks a second cup of coffee in the same day (as if it were a bottle of alcohol instead of caffeine).

 

He meets Mingyu again the week before Christmas, and he’s hanging ornaments on the fake tree near the entrance, a reindeer headband falling off his head. “Oh, good morning, Wonwoo!” He grins (and the entire sight is too endearing, Wonwoo has to will his heart not to skip a beat.) and Jeonghan hits his head lightly with a candy cane, chiding him to _stop flirting and start working_. Mingyu pouts adorably and Wonwoo is struck with the reminder that his _boss_ is younger than himself. 

 

After the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations, Mingyu helps himself to a cup of coffee, and Wonwoo’s nose habitually scrunches up at the smell. “You’d think that after working here for so long your nose would be numb to it,” the younger male smirks, “and since you hate coffee so much, I feel this strange determination to make you fall in love with it.”

 

_Sure thing, but I think it would be easier and slightly more probable for me to fall in love with you,_ Wonwoo sighs internally.

 

Mingyu gets to work on a dubious looking drink, throwing in ingredients randomly. He seems like he’s not quite sure of what he’s making, but at the same time, he looks so experienced, like he knows coffee better than the back of his hand. Wonwoo can’t help but swoon ( _just. A little._ ) at the aesthetic.

 

“Wonwoo, you’re drooling.”

 

He snaps out of his trance, wiping at the corners of his lips hastily only to notice that no, he was not drooling and also, Soonyoung is a horrible friend. “You’re so damn obvious that you’re checking him out, but I wouldn’t blame you, really, do you think he can make my latte for me?”

 

Wonwoo goes out of his way to snatch the cup from Mingyu’s grasp, making the latter smile amusedly.

 

While passing the cursed drink to Soonyoung, Wonwoo notices that he’s bouncing on his feet. “What’s with you, already high without caffeine?” “No, _no_ , Wonwoo, I think he’s interested in you! He keeps looking at you and smiling and _oh my god_ , you _have_ to date him, okay? You two look so good together! Okay bye, gotta go before you murder me!”

 

Wonwoo mutters curses at his friend for the entire morning. He only stops when Mingyu plants a cup of coffee on the counter in front of him.

 

“Here’s the peppermint latte I was working on, give it a shot? If it’s good I may add it into a Christmas menu.” Wonwoo snorts, “So I’m your guinea pig now? I hope this job comes with health insurance then.” He takes a tentative sip from the cup, and he’s met with the refreshing taste of mint that almost covers the smell of coffee. It isn’t too sweet or bitter, and the mint leaves an amazing aftertaste on his tongue. “Jesus Christ,” Wonwoo starts after actually finishing half the cup. He’s addicted to the taste already, and Mingyu has the biggest smirk on his face. “Nope, sorry, it’s just plain ‘ol me, but I’m not correcting you if you say I'm the god of coffee.” “Shut up, I wasn’t amazed at your coffee, I’m amazed at the fact that I haven’t died of food poisoning yet.”

 

Nevertheless, Wonwoo becomes the victim of Mingyu’s daily coffee tasting, and he can’t say he hates it. Not when Mingyu’s expression is a mix of anticipation and nervousness, hoping that he’d enjoy the drink. And also not to mention the proud and happy look on his face after Wonwoo gives him a sign of approval is worth it.

 

After two weeks of making coffee for Wonwoo, Jeonghan confronts Mingyu, and honestly, no one can stop Jeonghan when it comes to these things. Mingyu gulps nervously as he feels the manager’s presence behind him.

 

“You know, you’ve been coming down to the cafe a lot more now. And making coffee! Every day, and only when Wonwoo is here. Hmm, I wonder why?” Mingyu shoots a pointed look at him, “I just want to make this guy like coffee, that’s all.” 

 

“Like coffee? Or like _you_?” 

 

Mingyu stills, his fingers wrapped tightly around the cup of caramel latte (with extra caramel, because he’s learnt that Wonwoo has a sweet tooth). “See? Knew it. If you like him then just ask him out, I can’t deal with all this sexual tension in my kitchen.” Mingyu groans and swats at the older, whining about how _it’s not anything like that!_

 

Of course, Jeonghan doesn’t accept _any_ of that.

 

(Especially not since he caught Mingyu staring at Wonwoo earlier at work. Wonwoo must’ve noticed someone staring at him, because Mingyu’s gaze practically bore holes with its intensity, and he turned to face Mingyu, and they ended up staring at each other before awkwardly looking away, blushing furiously. Jeonghan refuses to unsee it.)

 

“Wonwoo! You’re here! Oh, look at that, Seungcheol’s calling me! Gotta go, can’t let him wait, can I? Take care of the shop with Mingyu okay!”

 

Both males look at him rush out of the shop much to Seungcheol’s delight, and look at each other quizzically. Thankfully, a customer calls for the cashier, so Wonwoo rushes over, temporarily forgetting about the awkwardness settling between him and Mingyu. It’s not that they don’t have anything to talk about, but Jeonghan has made it so obvious that he wants there to be some progress by the time he returns. Mingyu slaps his forehead defeatedly.

 

“Hey, I’ve been making coffee for you all this while, isn’t it about time I verify your coffee making skills? If it sucks, you’re fired,” he grins at Wonwoo while he’s busy making a green tea frappe. Wonwoo glares at him and mutters under his breath that he’d _rather be fired than to be made fun of, thank you._

 

In the end, Wonwoo caves in to Mingyu’s insistent pestering, and makes him the sweetest beverage he can think of (with extra sugar, because he’s learnt that Mingyu doesn’t like sweet drinks). Mingyu nods thoughtfully after taking a sip, and smiles that boyish grin when he meets Wonwoo’s gaze.

 

“Hmm, I think that in all the time you’ve been here, you’ve learnt how to be an _exceptional asshole_ to me. I approve.”

 

Wonwoo laughs, his nose crinkling and head thrown back (and the entire sight is too endearing, Mingyu has to will his heart not to skip a beat.) before patting the younger on the shoulder, “Well then, you’ve gotta deal with this asshole for some time, then.”

 

Behind Wonwoo’s smug look and Mingyu’s feigned disgust, the two aren’t very opposing to the idea.

 

Jeonghan returns in the evening with Seungcheol in tow, the pair not-so-discreetly holding hands. “How’re you two? Have you been making progress?” Mingyu snorts at their intertwined fingers, “The only progress happening is for the two of you, besides that the cafe has been operating smoothly, thank you for your kind concern.”

 

Jeonghan pouts and approaches Wonwoo instead with the same question, and receives an equally snarky reply, although he blushes a little when he catches Mingyu’s gaze across the kitchen by accident.

 

They continue bickering ( _see also: flirting_ ) on a daily basis, all the way till Christmas. Mingyu’s eyes widen when Wonwoo strides into the cafe. “Aren’t you celebrating with your family?” “Nah, my brother’s ill, so they’re just lazing around at home. What about you? Where’s Jeonghan?” “On a hot date with Seungcheol, what else? It’s _Christmas_ , the most romantic holiday of the year.” Wonwoo snickers as he slips on his apron, “Someone jealous? Too bad you don’t have a hot date.” Mingyu smiles while handing a customer her change.

 

“You’re right, because he’s working today, but then again that’s alright, because he’s working with me.”

 

Wonwoo is about to comeback with an insult when he realises that _oh, that’s me_.

 

They hold eye contact for an eternity, before the customer clears her throat and Wonwoo gets back to work, face burning. Mingyu’s cheeks are also tinted pink as he serves the next customer, and they remain in this awkward silence for the next half an hour, dancing around each other in the kitchen to avoid any contact. At one point in time, Mingyu walks backwards with a tray of pastries and bumps into Wonwoo who is holding two cups of hot tea, and Mingyu almost drops whatever he’s holding to wrap an arm around Wonwoo’s waist to steady him. Wonwoo’s eyes are screwed tight in fear of seeing the catastrophe that could have happened, and when he opens them, Mingyu is right in front of his face, worry evident in his eyes. He mumbles an apology and goes to the display cabinet to place the pastries down, and Wonwoo brings the tea to the customer seated at the window. When they return to the kitchen, Mingyu looks Wonwoo over to make sure the drink didn’t scald him in any way, and Wonwoo grips his forearms to assure him that he’s fine. Their eyes meet, and Wonwoo feels like the electricity between their eyes can power the cafe for a day.

 

“Should’ve put some mistletoe right above here, huh.”

 

Mingyu laughs, “I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you.” 

 

“Then kiss me, idiot, I’ve waited long enough.”

 

Mingyu leans down, and Wonwoo meets him halfway. They smile into the kiss, Mingyu tasting like peppermint latte and Wonwoo, like freshly roasted coffee. 

 

(Later that night, Mingyu gets his well-deserved date, cuddling with Wonwoo in front of the fireplace at home with a cup of hot chocolate.)

 

The next day, Jeonghan returns to the cafe to see Mingyu and Wonwoo at the counter, talking in soft murmurs and Wonwoo playing with the younger’s fingers. It way too domestic to be platonic so he knows he’s succeeded. He struts over, waggling his eyebrows, “I see that someone’s relationship status has changed?” Mingyu snorts at him and starts poking fun at how he ended up with Seungcheol while trying to get them together. Meanwhile, Wonwoo slowly enjoys the mocha frappe that Mingyu made for him and watches them with a smile, thanking whatever made him apply for the job at Carat Cafe, where he fell in love with coffee, Christmas, and Kim Mingyu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through! Hope everyone's had a good Christmas and happy holidays! Comments are appreciated~


End file.
